


Pink Diamond

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Kazuichi repairs Mondo's motorcycle.





	Pink Diamond

Kazuichi wiped the sweat off his brow. The motorcycle he finished working on was no easy task - he made sure not to touch too much.  
His client, a delinquent with a large pompadour, stood with his back against the wall, his eyes watching Kazuichi's every movement. “You finished yet?”  
“Yeah,” replied Kazuichi. “It's kinda impressive, really.”  
“Your work?”  
“Not really.” Kazuichi eyed some of the decals. “Did you add some of these yourself?”  
“Of course! What sort of ride wouldn't have the mark?”  
Kazuichi stepped back, admiring the motorcycle from a distance. “Y'know, I wouldn't mind working with you further. What was your name again?”  
The delinquent climbed onto the bike. “The name's Mondo Oowada. You said something about doing more work, but, well, I think you deserve a break.”  
“A break?” Kazuichi put the last of his tools away.  
Mondo smiled. “Wanna come for a ride?”

Mondo parked the motorcycle in front of the cafe. Kazuichi had taken his hat off for the ride, revealing his wild mane of pink hair.  
“That was awesome,” he said, crashing down on a bench. “I mean, you're just so great at driving. I'd love to be as good as you.”  
“Thanks,” Mondo replied, sitting next to him. “I wouldn't have been able to do this with a busted ride. You're a lifesaver.”  
He sat in silence, waiting for the rest of the gang. Kazuichi moved closer to him.  
“So, uh... I heard about Daiya. Must be quite tough for you. I can't say I know how it feels, but... I'm sorry.”  
Mondo tensed up. “I didn't think he'd be gone so soon. He was my friend. One of my only ones, too.”  
“I'll be your friend.” Kazuichi put his hat back on. “And I'll always be there, no matter what.”  
Mondo kicked back, thinking about how great Kazuichi would be for the Crazy Diamonds. “Me too.”


End file.
